Untitled
by JustDandelion
Summary: "Gomen" / "Eh, ada Sasuke. Ra ... tidak ngobrol dulu." / "Dasar muna." / AU


**All characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU/OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana lorong terlihat begitu lenggang, seluruh siswa tampaknya sudah pulang sedari tadi. Namun masih ada beberapa yang duduk dibangku lapangan, juga ada yang sedang berlatih pramuka seperti biasa. Beberapa penjual dikantin pun sudah menutup dagangannya.

Sakura berdiri didepan gerbang, menunggu ino yang masih belajar dikelasnya. Ia bergerak dengan gelisah. Pasalnya, dibeberapa langkah dari tempatnya—didepan gerbang— seseorang yang ia hindari sedang berbicara dengan teman sekelasnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Ino yang selalu pulang terlambat. Yah, mungkin ia juga akan mengutuk gurunya, karena Ino tidak akan terlambat pulang kalau guru itu masih mengajar.

Saat Sakura merotasikan kepalanya—berniat untuk mengecek eksistensi Ino didalam— namun yang terlihat malah pria itu, pun pria itu menatapnya balik dengan tatapan tanpa arti. Ia kaget dan langsung memutar kembali kepalanya ke bentuk semula. Matanya bergerak ke segala arah, pertanda ia semakin gelisah dalam diri-nya.

"Ra.." panggil Sasuke lembut, memegang lengan gadis yang dipanggilnya. Namun Sakura malah menolak, ia melepaskan genggaman itu. Ia menghindar, terus menghindar saat Sasuke berbicara kepadanya. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia ingin sekali menatap pria itu, mendengarkan apa yang akan dibicarakan pria itu, namun egonya terlalu tinggi. Hingga ia pun tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

"Gomen." Bujuk Sasuke lagi sama lembutnya seperti tadi. Namun Sakura tetap menghindari kontak mata, juga kehadirannya. Sasuke tau, ini semua salahnya. Jika saja ia tidak berbicara kasar dan sedikit mengerti waktu itu, pasti saat ini hubungan mereka masih tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, saat ini Sakura malah berbalik marah padanya.

"Ra ... Gomen. Kumohon—" ucapan Sasuke kepotong ketika Sakura masuk kedalam sekolah begitu saja, menarik lengan teman pirangnya untuk pulang.

"Eh, ada Sasuke. Ra ... tidak ngobrol dulu." Ledek Ino ketika mereka keluar gerbang. Namun Sakura mengabaikannya. Ia malah terus menarik lengan Ino untuk berjalan cepat. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah pulang dan menenggelamkan dirinya didalam tumpukkan bantal. Ino terus mengoceh dalam perjalananya. Ia berbicara tentang Sasuke yang meminta bantuannya untuk hubungan mereka—Sakura dan Sasuke. Namun Sakura hanya diam, tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya tidak ingin menyuarakan suaranya saat ini.

"Masih kesal, ya?" Tanya Ino ragu saat mereka menduduki bangku dipangkalan untuk menunggu angkutan umum.

Sakura tetap diam, air mata sudah mengambang dipelupuknya. "Iya, sih, Sasuke memang salah juga. Tapi—" ino menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Tangannya mengelus punggung Sakura yang sedikit bergetar, berusaha menenangkan. "Sudah jangan nangis. Balikan saja kalau masih sayang."

Sakura menggeleng. Ia semakin terisak bila mengingat pesan Sasuke kala itu. "Seharusnya dia mengerti Ino. Namun dia tidak peduli lalu marah dan berkata kasar seperti itu." Kedua tangannya mengucek pelan bagian mata yang berair.

"Coba saja kau bayangkan. Kalau tiba-tiba saja Sai marah tidak jelas karena pesannya tidak dibalas. Padahal kau sudah menjelaskan alasannya bahwa kau tidak sengaja melakukannya karena kau sedang mengerjakan tugas rumah." Ino mengangguk, ia cukup mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apalagi. Semua ini urusan mereka, dan mereka pula yang harus menyelesaikannya.

"Yasudah. Jangan nangis lagi." Sakura mengangguk, ia sedikit tersenyum. Mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Tunggu dulu. Tunggu sampai Sasuke lewat." Cegah Sakura saat Ino hendak berdiri untuk menaiki angkutan umum yang sedang ngetem. Ino tertawa pelan. Sedikit lucu dengan tingkah laku temannya ini. "Dasar muna." Ejek Ino sambil kembali duduk.

Tidak lama mereka menunggu, akhirnya motor yang dikendarai Sasuke melintas didepannya. Ino sedikit syok melihat kenyataan bahwa Sasuke membawa seorang gadis dimotornya. "Sasuke!" Teriaknya.

Sakura yang sedang memainkan handphone-nya langsung mendongkak tatkala mendengar teriakan ino. Jidat lebarnya mengerut tak mengerti sekaligus tak suka. Apa yang dilihatnya adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke memboncengi Hinata, temannya. Meskipun ia sangat tau bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto—teman sekelas Sasuke— namun jauh dilubuk hatinya terbesit rasa cemburu yang mendalam. Hatinya tercubit. Benarkah apa yang dilihatnya? Tidak, seharusnya ia yang berada disana.

.

.

.

Keadaan canggung begitu mendominasi ruang tamu ini. kedua orang berbeda gender itu tampak tidak ingin mengeluarkan suaranya barang sedikit pun. Sasuke mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Ia berdehem pelan, sebelum berucap "Sakura." dengan lembut. Namun gadis itu hanya bergumam pelan. Menyibukkan dirinya dengan memainkan jari diatas permukaan handphone.

"Kemarin ... Yang kemarin itu aku disuruh Tenten, karena memang rumah kami searah." Sasuke menatap intens Sakura dari tempatnya.

"Ya aku tau. Hinata tidak sejahat itu padaku." Lagi, sakura tidak menatap Sasuke saat berbicara. Membuat Sasuke mati kutu karena tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Namun ia sedikit bersyukur, Sakura sudah tidak menghindar lagi seperti tiga hari sebelumnya.

"Gomen ne.." Sasuke sedikit bergeser dari duduknya dibangku panjang itu, mendekati Sakura yang duduk dibangku tunggal satunya. "Mana laporanmu?" Sakura menodongkan tangan kehadapan Sasuke. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar suasana tidak semakin canggung.

Sasuke menghela napas, namun tidak sampai terdengar oleh Sakura. Ia tidak tau mengapa Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraannya saat ini. Memang, niat awalnya kesini untuk meminta Sakura untuk membantunya dalam menyelesaikan tugas laporan itu.

Sasuke membuka tas yang dibawanya, menyerahkan kertas tebal yang di taruh diplastik print-an kehadapan Sakura yang kini sudah menyibukkan diri lagi.

Sakura mengambil plastic itu kemudian mengeluarkan isinya yang begitu tebal. Ia mengerutkan dahi. Menatap sesuatu yang ikut keluar bersamaan dengan kertas-kertas laporan Sasuke. Matanya membulat saat benda itu ia ambil. Pantas saja kertas print-an itu terlihat tebal, ternyata ada dua buah cokelat didalamnya. Entah kenapa atmosfir disekitarnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi panas. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya juga. Lama mereka saling bertatapan. Hingga seulas senyum terukir dibibir Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "A-ah.. Aku lupa membuatkan minum untukmu." Detik berikutnya ia langsung masuk kedapur meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tersenyum.

Setelah sampai didapur, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin berteriak. Ia tersenyum sendiri sambil menangkup kedua pipinya yang merona. Hatinya serasa ditumbuhi berbagai bunga saat ini. ia bergerak gelisah, mencari kalender yang ada didalam dapur. Tanpa sengaja kakinya melompat kegirangan, ia bahagia. Meskipun Sasuke tidak seromantis Sai namun pria itu punya cara sendiri untuk membuat dirinya melting. Sasuke bisa saja meluluhkan hatinya.

Sakura begitu meluapkan kebahagiaannya dengan meloncat-loncat tidak jelas hingga tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang berjalan melewati dapur. Orang itu menghentikan langkah ketika pengelihatannya menangkap sesuatu yang mengganjal. Kedua alisnya terangkat saat melihat Sakura. "Dasar pinky gila." Ucap Sasori sang kakak yang sehabis dari toilet kemudian berlalu melanjutkan lagi jalannya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia pusing mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggris yang terdapat di lksnya. Berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang masih asyik mencari kosa kata dalam kamus. Hingga gerakkan tangannya terhenti saat Sasuke mengeluarkan suara. "Tentang hubungan kita…" ia menggantungkan ucapannya. Matanya dengan setia menatap dalam manik Sakura yang selalu menghindar. "Beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi." Digenggamnya telapak tangan Sakura yang sedang memegang kamus. Namun Sakura melepasnya, dan melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya.

"Bukankah sudah kuberi waktu itu. Tapi kau malah mengulanginya lagi." Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya. Melirik sekilas Sasuke yang masih menatapnya.

"Aku tau kalau aku salah. Tapi, apa tidak bisa kau mengubah keputusanmu?" Sakura menghela napas. Menaruh kamus kecil yang digenggamnya. Kini ia menatap Sasuke yang tidak lagi menatapnya. Sedikit tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu.

"Asal kau lulus try out 2, 3, dan 4. Serta menyelesaikan laporanmu." Ucapnya membuat Sasuke seketika menatapnya tanpa arti. Sakura tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu Sasuke rindukan.

"Yeah, jika itu syaratmu tuan puteri, aku akan melakukannya." Ia tersenyum, kali ini senyum bahagia yang ia tunjukkan, membuat Sakura juga ikut tersenyum. Sasuke itu, lagi-lagi ia membuat Sakura melting dengan panggilan barunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review?**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
